10 country music songs
by The Nobody 0
Summary: Ok so this is a challenge. 10 songs, 10 characters. Challenge from Silver Dawn (restarted). (Might be a secret 11th chapter).
1. NamineBlown Away

_~ch 1 Namine. Blown Away~_

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
_

_Her daddy was a mean old mister  
_

_Mama was an angel in the ground  
_

_The weather man called for a twister  
_

_She prayed blow it down_

It started raining. Namine walked past a broken down house. She had tears forming in her eyes. Memories filled her mind about that house, her old house. Xemnas, her dad, beating her, making her feel weak. Larxene, her mom, dead. She wanted to be torn down. She wanted broken. 

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
_

_To wash the sins out of that house  
_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

She gathered bricks, rocks, hammers, anything she could get. She put them all in a pile. She grabbed a brick.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
_

_Blown away_

She started throwing rocks and bricks at the windows. She grabbed the hammers and pounded on the house walls destroying them. 

_She heard those sirens screaming out  
_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
_

_She locked herself in the cellar  
_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind  
_

_Some people call it taking shelter  
_

_She called it sweet revenge_

Memories were still filling her head. She saw Xemnas sound asleep. She was curled up crying, scarred from her dad's friends and her dad did to her. She saw her dad get up and yell at her. She yelled back. Her dad went to chase her. She locked herself in the basement.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
_

_Blown away_

She shook the memory. She continued to throw rocks and bricks. Crying every throw trying to make memories that were scarred to her go away, even though she knew it wouldn't. 

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
_

_To wash the sins out of that house  
_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

She continued to throw and smash. She ripped the door off. And started breaking things in the house. She wanted it all to fall, to break, to crumble. 

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

She ran outside and lit a match and burned a battered, rickety piece of a board and threw at the house. Even though it was raining it burned down. 

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

She then fell to ground crying knowing the memories didn't disappear. Then the rain stopped touching her. She looked up to see a spiky blonde haired man hold an umbrella over her. "Come on. Let's get you out here." 

X.x 

How did you like it? Hope you did. This is ch/prt 1 of Inmate XIV's song challenge. 

The spiky blonde was Roxas and the dad a.k.a. Xemnas's friends was Organization XIII.


	2. RoxasAre you gonna kiss me or not?

**~Roxas/Are you gonna kiss me or not~**

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
_

_Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon  
_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
_

_All I could think about was my next move  
_

I am sitting with the girl of my dreams. On her front porch. We were both next to each other in a canopy. We just talk about random things. The moon shines so exquisitely off of her perfect face. I smell the air. It is full of the field air with a tint of her perfume that makes me go in a happy daze. I want to kiss her so bad but I had to restrain myself, because if I mess up I might never get this again. 

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
_

_When you smiled and said to me  
_

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

I am fidgeting like crazy. I hear her say seven words. I am so dazed, I stutter, "W-what?" She smiles. She then repeats, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I lean in slowly and awkwardly. We have 5 centimeters of space. Then 3, 2, 1, and we just started kissing. I explored her mouth, trying to find her tongue. I find it, and our tongues began dancing in harmony. 

A_re we gonna do this or what?  
_

_I think you know I like you a lot  
_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
_

_Except for that long one after that  
_

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand  
_

I am so happy. When we brake apart, it seems about an hour that we kissed but it probably was only a few seconds. "I love you Roxas." And we kissed again. 

_So I took a chance  
_

_Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee  
_

_And you smiled and said to me  
_

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

We are on a beach then when she isn't looking I slip the ring on her hand. She sees it and smiles and said, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I kissed her. 

_Are we gonna do this or what?  
_

_I think you know I love you a lot  
_

_I think we've got a real good shot  
_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
_

_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon  
_

_And your momma cried  
_

_When you walked down the aisle_

I am waiting. Then I hear the wedding song play. You come out in all white. I am breath taken by your view. I hear someone crying and I see your mom burst into tears. 

_When the preacher man said, "Say I do"  
_

_I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil  
_

_And saw your pretty smile and I said  
_

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

We both say our dos and do our vows. We kissed. I raise my glass. I look at you and see your smile. Then I say, "Namine, Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Then we kiss. 

A_re we gonna do this or what?  
_

_Look at all the love that we got  
_

_It ain't never gonna stop  
_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_Yeah baby, I love you a lot  
_

_I really think we've got a shot  
_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

X.x

Hope you like it!

Thank Inmate XIV for creating the challenge.


	3. Xion Mama's Broken Heart

**~Xion/Mama's Broken Heart~**

_I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors  
_

_I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops  
_

_I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver  
_

_Don't know what I did next, all I know I couldn't stop_

Xion started tugging on her hair crying. She started screaming a name as loud as she could. She fell in her bed crying. 

_Word got around to the barflies and the baptists  
_

_My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook  
_

_I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it  
_

_Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look_

Xion's head jerks up. She answers her phone. Her mom, Tifa, starts yelling at Xion. She needs to … 

_Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up  
_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
_

_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
_

_Even when you fall apart  
_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

_Wish I could be just a little less dramatic  
_

_Like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames  
_

_Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches  
_

_When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame_

Xion starts to take a bath. She relaxes herself. Then her phone starts ringing and its her mom. She then stuck her head under the water. 

_Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation  
_

_Sometimes revenge's just a choice you gotta make  
_

_My mama came from a softer generation  
_

_Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face_

Then her phone started ringing. She picked up her phone and answered it. She threw at the wall and broke it after her mom said … 

_Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up  
_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
_

_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
_

_Even when you fall apart But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

_Powder your nose, paint your toes  
_

_Line your lips and keep 'em closed  
_

_Cross your legs, dot your eyes  
_

_And never let 'em see you cry_

She went to see her back-up phone. 15 messages and 5 missed calls from … she got interrupted by a call. She answers. "Momma leave me alone!" Xion said. "Its not your mom. Its me. I want you back." He said. I smile. 

_Go and fix your make up, well it's just a break up  
_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
_

_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
_

_Even when you fall apart  
_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

X.x 

Ok hope you like this too. 

The boy is … (drum roll) will be answered when I get 3 reviews on this chapter. 

Thank Inmate XIV's song challenge.


	4. Sora Tattoos on this town

**~Sora/Tattoos on this Town~**

_There's still black marks on that county road, where we drag raced our pick-ups and mustangs  
_

_And weathered all the sun and rain  
_

_And to this day up on that overpass, even underneath the new paint, you can still see,  
_

_"Allie, will you marry me?"_

Sora is walking through his home town. He is in his mid to late 20s. He walks to the island him and his friends were always on. He sees the treehouses they built and he went into his cave and still sees the picture where Kairi and Sora drew feeding each other a Paupo fruit. 

_Take a ride, look around  
_

_There ain't no doubt_

_It sure left it's mark on us, we sure left our mark on it  
_

_We let the world know we were here, with everything we did  
_

_We laid a lot of memories down, like tattoos on this town_

Memories come flooding in Sora's mind about those good times. The times he always had fun and was care free. 

_There's still a rope burn on the old branch, that hangs over the river, I still got the scar  
_

_From swinging out a little too far  
_

_There ain't a corner of this hallow ground, that we ain't laughed or cried on, it's where we loved,  
_

_Lived and learned real life stuff It's everything we're made of_

He walks on the wooden plank bridge. It is still sturdy. He walks and sits on the sideways tree. Remembering his fights with Riku and got a little scar on his back when Riku was too good. He remembered watching the sunset on this tree with his two bestfriends. 

I_t sure left it's mark on us, we sure left our mark on it  
_

_We let the world know we were here, with everything we did  
_

_We laid a lot of memories down, like tattoos on this town  
_

_Like tattoos on this town_

Sora has a tear shed when he saw the boat still there with his carving of a heart with him and Kairi's initials in it. 

_Everywhere, it's where we are  
_

_It gets me right, in my heart  
_

He couldn't help but cry on how the main island changed so much but this island didn't change at all. 

_It sure left it's mark on us, we sure left our mark on it  
_

_We let the world know we were here, with everything we did  
_

_We laid a lot of memories down,  
_

_And we'll always be hangin' around, like tattoos on this town  
_

_Like tattoos on this town_

He hears a voice yell, "Daddy!" He turns to see his son, Sky, running to him. Bestfriend, Riku, smiling and yelling, "You back solider?" While Kairi is smiling and crying, his son runs to him and hugs him and says, "Daddy please don't leave again." Sora takes off his army uniform, revealing his regular clothes. "I am not leaving again son." Then Sky smiles and hugs Sora even harder. 

X.x 

Hope you liked it. It made me really happy to write this song on this songfic so I hope you all enjoyed it. 

Give thanks to Inmate XIV's challenge for this story.


	5. Kairi Ours

**~Kairi/Ours~**

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
_

_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
_

_But right now my time is theirs_

Kairi gets up slowly. She notices the tears in her pillow. "Mom! Mom! Is Daddy coming back?" A little boy asks. "I don't know Sky. I hope so." Kairi says. She goes and drops Sky off in school and she head to work. 

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

Kairi sits down at her desk. She picks the picture out her desk of him. She smiles and continues working. She goes and gets some water and some coworkers move away from her. Kairi remembers when he said … 

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
_

_People throw rocks at things that shine  
_

_And life makes love look hard  
_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough  
_

_But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine  
_

_And you'll say_

Kairi starts back to her cubicle. She sees Selphie. She starts to talk to Selphie. Selphie says something bad about him. Kairi walks away in tears. Then she remembers that he said … 

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
_

_People throw rocks at things that shine  
_

_And life makes love look hard  
_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough  
_

_But this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate If it's wrong and  
_

_Your hands are tough  
_

_But they are where mine belong and  
_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
_

_With this song for you_

Then Kairi waited for her day to be over. She then sees a letter on her desk. She opens it. She gasps. 

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
_

_And I love the riddles that you speak  
_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

She leaves the office, ignoring her boss yelling at her. She goes and checks Sky out of school. She goes and tells Riku. She then drives around the town. Then Riku tells her to go to the island. 

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
_

_People throw rocks at things that shine  
_

_And life makes love look hard  
_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
_

_People throw rocks at things that shine  
_

_But they can't take what's ours  
_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough  
_

_But this love is ours_

Sky yells, "Daddy!" Sky runs to him. Riku smiles and yells, "You back solider?" While Kairi is smiling and crying, her son hugs him and says, "Daddy please don't leave again." He takes off his army uniform, revealing his regular clothes. "I am not leaving again son." Then Sky smiles and hugs him even harder. He walks over to Kairi. "I love you Sora." Kairi whispers before kissing her. 

X.x 

If you were wondering yes this song/chapter gives Kairi's part when Sora returned in the last chapter.

Thank Inmate XIV's songfic challenge.


	6. Riku Need you know

**~Riku/Need You Know~**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor _

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
_

_For me it happens all the time_

Riku is on his bed crying. He said it. He didn't want to say it. He shouldn't have said it. He wants her back. But she probably hates him. 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
_

_And I don't know how I can do without _

_I just need you now_

Riku starts drinking. He gets lost in it, but the pain is still there. He starts to cry again. He hugs himself and rocks himself and falls asleep. 

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
_

_For me it happens all the time_

He wakes up, then having no emotion on his face, sits on his bed and stares at the door. Then after maybe an hour, he calls her. No answer. After a couple minutes he text about 20 times about how sorry he was. 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
_

_And I don't know how I can do without  
_

_I just need you now_

He starts to cry again. He knew it is too late. He wants to go crawl in hole and stay there. He then decides to try one more time. 

_woah woaaah._

"Momma leave me alone!" She said. "Its not your mom. Its me. I want you back." Riku says. 

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

"I want you back too. I love you Riku!" She says extremely happy. 

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now 

"I love you too Xion. Can you come over?" Riku asks. 

_And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

"Sure. I will be there in a bit." Xion says. Xion comes over to his house. And sits next to Riku. 

_And I don't know how I can do without_

"I didn't think you'd take me back." Riku says. 

_I just need you now_

They kiss. "I love you Riku." Xion says. And then they kiss again but longer. 

_I just need you now (wait)_

"I will give you anything you ever need." Xion says. "Anything?" Riku asks raising an eyebrow. "Anything." Xion says. 

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

"Well I just need you now." Riku says smiling. They fell asleep on Riku's bed. 

X.x 

Now you know Xion was crying over Riku. Riku was crying over Xion. And they got back together. 

Thank Inmate XIV's challenge. 

Review.


	7. Vanitas Cruise

**Vanitas/Cruise**

_Baby you a song  
_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

Vanitas is driving down the road in a black Porsche. He sees a nice looking girl. He rolls his windows down and blares his music and slows down. She hops in his car. 

_Hey baby_

_Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her  
_

_She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water  
_

_Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs"  
_

_Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said_

He starts driving down a highway past a beach. He looks and sees a girl that caught his eye in a bikini. He whistles her up. She goes up to him. She gets in his car. 

_Baby you a song  
_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
_

_Every little farm town with you  
_

_In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
_

_Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
_

_So baby you a song  
_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

He starts speeding down the road. And cop pulls him over. "Sir you were speeding." "And I care why?" Vanitas says pulling off his shades. "Sir I will have to arrest you." Then Vanitas gives a evil smirk and drives off. 

_She was sippin' on southern and singin' Marshall Tucker  
_

_We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer  
_

_She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said  
_

_"Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck"_

Vanitas starts doing donuts confusing the cops. Then he starts speeding their direction and drove pass them. 

_Baby you a song  
_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
_

_Every little farm town with you  
_

_In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
_

_Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
_

_So baby you a song  
_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

Vanitas sees another girl on a back off a motorcycle. She is really good looking. So he honks the horn. "Get in babe." Vanitas says. And she hops in the passenger seat. "I am gonna kill you." The motorcycle driver said. "If you can catch me." Vanitas says with a no worry face. Then sped past the red light, followed by the motorcycle driver. 

_When that summer sun fell to its knees  
_

_I looked at her and she looked at me  
_

_And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night  
_

_'Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right_

Vanitas sees a ramp that would be able to jump the lake and ramps it followed by the motorcycle guy. Vanitas makes the landing, while the motorcycle guy lands in the water. All the girls scream in delight. Vanitas shouts "Woo-hoo!" 

_I put it in park and  
_

_Grabbed my guitar  
_

_And strummed a couple chords  
_

_And sang from the heart  
_

_Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'  
_

_Hell I can't get you out of my head_

Vanitas starts slowing down and sees a couple more girls. "Hop in ladies!" Vanitas yelled. 

_Baby you a song  
_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
_

_Every little farm town with you_

The girls hop in and the boys are running after them. Vanitas then speeds off and leaves the boys in cloud of exhaust fumes. 

_Baby you a song  
_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
_

_Every little farm town with you  
_

_In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
_

_Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
_

_Come on_

Vanitas then drives down and sees a blue haired chick with some brown haired man. "Hey baby! Wanna ride?" "I wont fit too many girls!" He tells the girls to get out and they leave. "Now come on baby let me give you a little ride!" She hops in. Vanitas speeds off. 

_Baby you a song  
_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
_

_Come on girl  
_

_Get those windows down and cruise  
_

_Aww yea_

Vanitas stops and parks the car. "Here you go gramps." Vanitas said. "I told you I am his son Young Xehanort." The silver haired man said. "I care? Here's Aqua. I am keeping the car." Vanitas drives off.

X.x 

Me hope you liked. And yes all these stories are tied together. You will see soon how. 

Thank Inmate XIV's songfic challenge. 

And please REVIEW!


	8. Young Xehanort Redneck Crazy

Me: ok so I got the weirdest pairing ever! Young Xehanort x Aqua. *laughs*

Aqua and YX: *look at each other and blush*

Me: I don't own KH or this song.

X.X

Gonna drive like hell through your neighbourhood

Park this Silverado on your front lawn

Crank up a little Hank, sit on the hood and drink

I'm about to get my pissed off on

"So you thought you could date me and Terra? You're wrong and you're gonna pay for it!" YX says. He let's Aqua go and Aqua runs away.

I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows

Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows

I didn't come here to start a fight, but I'm up for anything tonight

You know you broke the wrong heart baby, and drove me redneck crazy

YX went to Aqua's house and started to bust windows and break doors. Aqua is screaming for Terra to come up and stop him. YX is laughing his a** off.

Wish I knew how long it's been going on

How long you've been getting some on the side

Nah, he can't amount to much by the look of that little truck

Well he wont be getting any sleep tonight

Terra sees YX and stops in the middle. Terra drives off. Aqua yells at Terra to get his p**** a** back here. YX gets a sledge hammer and destroys her walls and her car.

I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows

Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows

I didn't come here to start a fight, but I'm up for anything tonight

You know you broke the wrong heart baby, and drove me redneck crazy

Redneck crazy

Then Terra pulled up with toilet paper, eggs and 2 guns. He tossed YX a gun and they shot up Aqua's car til it burst into flames. Then the egged rolled and burned her house and trees. Aqua called the cops.

Did you think I'd wish you both the best, endless love and happiness

You know that's just not the kind of man I am

I'm the kind that shows up at your house at 3am

The cops showed up and YX and Terra hopped in their trucks and drove off. YX and Terra hooped and hollered. The got the cops off of them and high-fived. The two then did it again the next night and got arrested.

I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows

Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows

I didn't come here to start a fight, but I'm up for anything tonight

You gone and broke the wrong heart baby, and drove me redneck crazy

You drove me redneck crazy, oh

X.X

Me: *laughs and falls off his chair*

*Terra and YX high five each other*

Aqua: *glares at the two*

Me: I am not Aqua hater.

YX: review.


End file.
